The Prince's Training
by Brandishing No.2 Pencils
Summary: In the Avatar comics 'Swordbending', Zuko stated that he was trained by Piandao with swords since he was a kid. Ever wondered what kind of skills he was thought? How did he make his first swords? And why the dual dao?
1. Part One: The Swordsmaster

**Author's note:** So yeah, I actually had fun writing this. Long ago, I found out that Master Piandao trained Zuko in the art of swords. I searched and searched for any fanfic depicting this hidden tale, but I couldn't find any. So to satisfy myself, I wrote one. And now I present to you, the first part of the prince's tale, taking place shortly after they arrived at the Western Air Temple, coming back home after rescuing Hakoda and Suki. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Previously on Avatar:_**

_Master Piandao extended his arm. "A sword is a simple tool—"_

_—(Voice-over a flashback)_

_Zuko was fighting evenly with Jet, who was using a hook sword, slashing and thrusting and dodging..._

_"—but in the hands of a master—"_

_Another flashback danced in front of Zuko's eyes, showing a fight between him and an earthbender with hammers. He was thrown back against the dirt because of an earthbending impact..._

_"—it can be the most versatile of weapons."_

_The banished prince stood up and was on his feet, and he combined his firebending with his dual dao blades and swordsmanship, and sent the earthbender crashing at a wooden surface._

_—_

_Sokka came running towards Zuko, who was warming up for the day. "Hey, Zuko! Up for a little Swordbending?"_

_—_

_Zuko had turned his back nonchalantly. "I think I am a little past your level Sokka..." He kicked the dirt._

_"You leave me no choice." Sokka pulled out his space sword. "I challenge you, to a Swordbending Kai!"_

_—_

_A large circle was inscribed on the ground, just located at one of the temple's balcony. At the center, Sokka and Zuko had their swords withdrawn. Both are warming up. At the side, Katara held up a placard with a Water Tribe insignia and Sokka's sword drawn on it. Toph held an upside-down crude drawing of Zuko. Aang was the referee._

_—_

_(Zuko's Voice-over flashback)_

_"Don't get your hopes up Sokka."_

_Zuko is shown to slash several times, before winning the first match. Sokka's sword was on the ground._

_" I started training with Master Piandao—"_

_A dual dao blade whistled past a surprised Sokka, whom lost his balance. Aang pointed at Zuko's side, indicating that he won...again._

_"— since I was just a kid..."_

_Zuko smiled at his victory...and then relaxed his stance._

**Book Three Fire- "The Prince's Training"**

It was a peaceful night, at least for Prince Zuko. After they got back from the Boiling Rock, and being reprimanded by Toph for not bringing in meat or fish, they decided to have a victory feast, consisting mainly of rice, some vegetables, and a special tasty sauce. Zuko rested his back at a stone pillar. He may not show it, but the freezing cooler and Mai's confrontation shook him from the inside. Mai saving and preventing him from being incinerated by the Boiling Lake only added his to his guilt of leaving her.

He remembered Azula leaving the gondola when the guards were cutting the line. Perhaps if he had brought his swords, like Sokka, he would've already finished his sister to prevent any further matches. But then again, he doubted if he can live with the fact that he will have killed his own sibling with his bare hands. His throat felt parched, and he realized that he was thirsty. He stood up and went to the food supplies, searching for some tea leaves.

"HEY ZUKO!"

"Ah!" Zuko cried, startled. He raised a hand against the boy directly in front of him, and he went into fighting mode, a reflex, before saw that he was aiming at Sokka.

"Sokka, if you want me to live another day and not suffer the wrath of your cranky sister, I suggest you _cut it out!_" Zuko scolded in frustration.

"Okay, sure. Now, can you lay down your hand? Scorching me isn't a good idea," Sokka said sheepishly.

"It's starting to be a good idea," Zuko muttered. He folded his arms, and stared at his friend.

"Now! I challenge you—on a Sworbending Kai!" Sokka pointed his midnight-black sword, almost matching the night skyscape above, towards the former fire prince, a gesture that suggested an inevitable challenge. A smirk played on his lips.

However, instead of accepting the prompt, Zuko sighed in a frustrated way. "So this is what this is about. I knew you wouldn't sneak up on me unless you want something." He bent down and rummaged through the bags, searching for the ingredient.

"Oh, come on! Let's give them a show!" Sokka insisted. "Some _action_!"

"A show that will probably last for three seconds," Zuko muttered. He finally found the tea leaves and he gathered them.

"Why? Because you'll collapse with exhaustion three seconds into the fight?" Sokka joked.

"Actually, I was afraid of accidentally disarming you and throwing your sword down the chasm," Zuko replied. He threw the leaves in a water-filled teapot, and lighted up the firewood beneath it with his firebending. The others were already gathering around the main campfire, ready to eat the food cooked by Katara. Zuko was sure that the tea he makes shall be a great beverage.

"Please Zuko! A match would be good entertainment," Sokka said.

Zuko sighed. "Sokka, I am tired. You're tired. Everyone's tired. Even Aang's tired. All those hot squats he had to do everytime a badgerfrog croaks that I left for him as homework wore him out. Turns out, a badgerfrog croaks every two minutes." He stopped. "Or was it one?"

"Come on Zuko! Your honor—_sweet, lovely honor_— is demanding you to accept this Swordbending challenge!" Sokka persuaded.

"Stop calling it 'Swordbending', Sokka. And perhaps, I might accept your challenge," Zuko replied dryly. He stood up and carried the teapot.

"Oh, come on! Unless, you want me to force you to a Jerkbending Kai!" Sokka shouted.

"You are not giving up easily, are you?" said a pretty annoyed Zuko. He sat by the flickering campfire, along with the rest of Team Avatar and company, while pouring some tea into teacups. A calming leafy aroma drifted among them. Zuko poured some more tea and carried the tray, giving his friends the hot drink, the way he did the other night.

"So," Katara said as Zuko handed her a cup, "any tea jokes you like to tell us that you actually remembered?"

"None that I know off," Zuko said curtly, settling before Aang.

"Hey Former Fire Prince, have you considered the duel now?" Sokka asked excitedly, prodding Zuko with the hilt of his sword. He poked the short-tempered teenager at the head, then at the side, trying to annoy him.

Unable to take it any longer, Zuko shouted, "SOKKA! _LEAF_ ME ALONE. I'M _BUSHED_!"

Toph spat out her tea, spraying Katara with the liquid, and laughed. "Finally, you've done it!"

Sokka, Aang, Haru and The Duke joined Toph's laughing fit.

"Mmm," Aang said, accepting a cup from Zuko, after pulling himself together. He created a small funnel of wind to cool it down, and then, he drank from it thirstily. "I have to say, Zuko. You have learned a few things on brewing tea from your uncle," he complimented.

"I wouldn't say that," Toph put in. "I mean, Hothead is good and all, but Iroh's jasmine tea is simply heavenly."

"Well yeah, and I suppose Zuko is just second in making teas as he is in a battle of swords!" Sokka replied in a joking but friendly manner.

"What Toph said is still a nice compliment," replied Zuko in a touched way. He smiled at her despite knowing that she couldn't see it.

Sokka got his cup and settled down between Aang and Zuko, both of whom are quietly drinking. A few seconds passed before Sokka spoke again.

"Hey Zuko—" he started.

"For the record, thirty seconds is the longest time you have given me the break where you did not ask for another rematch," Zuko deadpanned. "Congratulations, you have really outdone yourself."

A few chuckles from the group responded at Zuko's answer, amused by his comeback. Sokka raised his hands. "Make that fifty seconds. I wasn't about to force you again—"

"That's new," Toph laughed.

"Yeah, that is new, " Sokka said as he stared at Zuko. "But just hear me out. You did say that you trained under Master Piandao, right?"

Zuko rested his steaming cup on the ground, and his amber eyes connected with Sokka's. "Since I was eleven actually." _And after I lost my mom..._

"Really? You know, I also got some of my moves from him!" Sokka raised his sword for emphasis. The light from the fire reflected on the polished surface, showing off a deadly purpose. Unfortunately, the reflected light bounced off the metal and hit Sokka's eyes, blinding him for a second with its brilliance.

"Ow!" Sokka said as he squinted and accidentally dropped his weapon.

"Ahaha," Toph chuckled, hearing the clang of the sharp tool. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure," Sokka responded confidently despite the fail show-off. He picked up his space sword and proceeded to polish it again.

"But, hey, Zuko," he continued, not looking up from his work. "I'll admit that you are pretty good, but why would you want to train with swords? You were already a _kick-a-powing_ firebender."

Aang stopped drinking for a second, and a flicker of interest lighted up in his grey eyes. Toph also seemed to freeze, awaiting for Zuko's response. Haru, Hakoda and the others halted their quiet muttering, intrigued by the upcoming prince's tale.

Everyone was suddenly quiet, waiting for Zuko to speak. Unable to evade the questioning looks from his newfound friends, he forced his amber eyes to study their faces for a while.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked. The shadows traced the lines on his face in a mysterious way.

"Simply because we want to get to know you better," Aang replied innocently. "When you rescued me when I was captured by Zhao, you really were amazing, and you wielded those dual dao blades expertly. Even I was scared even as you used them to free me."

Aang sighed. "Good old days."

"Yeah, good old days of worrying night and day of getting captured, burned, killed, staked, shot, cooked and drowned," Sokka stated sarcastically.

Zuko ran his hand through his dark brown hair, reminiscing the times in Master Piandao's palace. He visualized the tall White Lotus gate, the simple rock garden, and the green bamboo trees surrounding the area. He decided to give in to their 'simple' request.

"It was quite a long time ago," Zuko sighed. "My mother had left a few weeks before I met Master Piandao, and her departure coincided with my uncle coming back after the 600-day Siege of Ba Sing Se. At that same day, my sister was providing a show in front of Fire Nation noblemen and women, demonstrating her firebending prowess..."

The campfire moved in the same rhythm as Zuko's breathing, and as he stared at it, he thought he saw an outline of a younger Azula manipulating flames. The former prince inhaled deeper, and the balcony in the Western Air Temple overlooking the chasm was bathed in the blinding radiance of the blaze, illuminating everyone's excited faces—

Zuko's mind merged with the fire.

—

A blue blast raged in front of eleven-year old Zuko's unscarred eyes, and his sister backflipped and landed on her feet a stone's throw away. The audience who were seating on red soft cushions rose and gave a standing ovation dedicated solely for the fire princess. The Fire Lord's throne room was used as an auditorium, and nobles were invited to watch Azula's firebending show. Zuko watched enviously at the sidelines, having moved there so that no one will give him sympathetic looks for having been outmatched by his younger sister.

He turned his head away in disgust, and ended up facing his uncle Iroh's concerned face.

"What is it, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked quietly. He had insisted on sitting beside Zuko in the first place.

"It's nothing, Uncle," replied Zuko stubbornly. He folded his arms and tried to blank his expressions. He gritted his teeth and unknowingly made a fist.

Iroh sighed and stroked his brown beard wisely. A few gray locks of hair donned his head, indicating his coming of old age.

"Which is brighter? Is it the sun or the moon, Prince Zuko?" Iroh inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko was silent for a moment, observing Azula's moves from afar. She was moving on to the next part of her performance, while he was being asked kindergarten questions by his uncle. This must be the worst day of his life.

"The sun is more mighty and powerful than the moon, Uncle," Zuko answered. "Obviously, it gives more light than the white rock we see at night."

"Yes, but one cannot simply look at the sun and admire it's brilliance." Iroh watched as Azula raised a blue flame over her head, and he continued talking.

"When people try to glance at the sun, they are forced to squint, for its radiance is too much to handle. And when they attempt to fully take in the sun's appearance at the middle of the day, at the _peak_ of its supposed beauty—"

In front of them, Azula jumped up and and sent a stream of luminous blue fire upwards, and it turned into a blue flaming fire dragon. However, it was too bright for everyone sitting near Azula to appreciate it, for its heat and light forced the nobles to close their eyes and cover their faces with their hands, thus they were unable to see the dragon's magnificence.

However, Iroh and Zuko, from the distance and protected by shadows, were able to see that particular part. Zuko guessed that they were the only ones who actually perceived it, aside from Ozai.

Iroh continued with his lesson, "—_they won't be able to do so._ Very few people can glance at the sun for a few seconds, except when it is sunset. Sunset is beautiful, but it is when the sun starts to hide in its watery cave, leaving the world in the dark. The moon is just reflecting the sun's light at night, and individuals can only wholly understand its value at the time of the full moon."

Zuko stared at his uncle's smiling face. "And then?"

"And then people will see how much more glamorous that celestial body is, and the great part is that they can appreciate it for hours, staring at it like priceless gold in the midst of the night sky." Iroh gestured his hands in a circular motion, as if trying to capture the moon's perfect round shape.

Zuko turned his head away, pondering Iroh's wise words. He gave up, deducting that its meaning is just very deep for him to understand. "I don't understand what you've just said," he said.

To his surprise, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He looked at it, and then he glanced at his uncle's concerned face. He saw Iroh's sparkling eyes, studying him.

"You will soon," his uncle stated simply. Zuko blinked in confusion.

—

The show thankfully ended a few minutes later. The nobles walked out of the throne room, talking about Azula.

Zuko came out of the fancy double doors with his uncle, with his head held high amidst the small crowd. He looked back behind him and saw his father congratulating Azula. Zuko couldn't think of a single time he was treated by his father like that, _like an actual beloved child._

A moderately deep voice greeting his uncle startled him out of his thoughts.

"Iroh, dear friend. I am glad to see you," a man in a black robe said. A straight jian sword was at the man's side, sheathed in its scabbard. A simple top knot was on his head. All in all, he wore the look of a disciplined swordsman.

"Piandao, it's a pleasure," Iroh smiled. "I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"Ah." Piandao formed the Fire Nation salute, with his one fist under a straight hand, resembling a flame in some way, and he bowed. Zuko did the same, but his face showed disinterest in the conversation.

"Surely, a much better firebender than his sister, I suppose?" Piandao complimented.

Zuko stared at him for a second, but he let his eyes slide off Piandao's face, and they rested on the gleaming straight sword. Instead of answering to Piandao's question, he remained silent.

However, that silence was immediately interrupted with a push behind his back.

"Hey!" he cried as he stumbled, but he immediately regained his balance. He turned around, and saw Azula staring at space, like an innocent child.

'_Like she'll ever be innocent_,' thought Zuko.

"What?!" Azula said in mock sweetness, looking upward. "I didn't do anything, or did I?"

"Ha-ha, so I bet you really have amnesia _don't you_, Azula?" Zuko countered, leaning forward threateningly.

"That's enough!" Ozai said commandingly, coming into view.

"Fire Lord Ozai," Piandao said as he bowed with respect.

"Piandao, the _great_ master swordsman," Ozai greeted curtly. "A shame you wouldn't join my army."

Piandao chuckled. "I lost my taste for war a long time ago, Fire Lord."

Ozai put a hand proudly on Azula's shoulder. "I see you've met my daughter. She is quite skilled, isn't she?"

Zuko felt his head droop a little, but he let his eyes study Piandao as he awaited for the praise towards his 'born-lucky' sister. The young prince saw Piandao nod once in agreemen to what Ozai said, but said nothing. The edges of Iroh's lips twitched, as if preventing a grin from coming out of its hiding place.

Azula folded her arms haughtily, and she gave a look of disapproval towards the swordsmaster, clearly unsatisfied with the lack of compliments. 'If someone would nod in favor me, it is a great prize already,' thought Zuko.

"Too bad I couldn't find anyone like than her. She is much stronger than any child above her age," Ozai said, clearly taunting Zuko. "Come Azula. Let us eat our scrumptious dinner." With a final glare, the Fire Lord steered Azula away from the trio, and their footsteps became distant as they walked towards the dining room.

"Quite skilled in being a spoiled princess," Piandao muttered, greatly astonishing Zuko.

"Takes after my brother," Iroh agreed.

"At least she was a better firebender than me," Zuko choked out, unable to take it any longer. "If I were my father, I would be arranging the crown for the favored child."

Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder, mimicking Ozai's loving action towards Azula that was done a while ago. "Zuko, you will be a greater Fire Lord than her, for you have a kind heart."

"But father thinks I am too weak. That I am not worthy of _my honor_. I bet he had even set on his mind that I am not a bender at all!" Zuko cried. He bowed his head in defeat, and tried to prevent his tears from falling.

"I think you're worthy, Prince Zuko," Piandao declared.

Once more, Zuko was greatly surprised of the swordmaster's comment. He looked at the wise, stern face that seemed to see the aura of his potential.

"You do?" Zuko whispered.

Piandao kneeled in front of the boy, so that he was at the same level of Zuko's height. There was a soft expression that coated the master's eyes.

"I could teach you to use swords on a par with your firebending," Piandao offered. "That way, you can master and control your fire."

Zuko couldn't suddenly breathe. This is a great opportunity. The only weapon he had was a pearl dagger given to him by his uncle. He did not want another taunt from Azula about playing with it. Maybe, he could even learn how to use that dagger. But practicing with... a sword—a real deadly weapon, is a chance he couldn't pass. But could he do it? Or Piandao shall give up on him after finding that he is lousy and hopeless?

"I-I.." Zuko stammered. He glanced at his uncle who nodded in encouragement. The prince casted his eyes back towards the only other person who believed in his abilities, aside from his mother and Iroh. He bowed at his soon-to-be master.

"I accept, Master Piandao."


	2. Part Two: The Education

**Author's note:** I present the much, much-awaited part two...

* * *

**Part Two: The Education**

The stars powdered the black sky with their twinkling aura. Zuko had a perfect view of them, enjoying the short intermission from his storytelling. He sipped his quenching tea, and tried to locate the moon above. It was supposed to be at the phase of the full moon tonight, so why couldn't he see it? Maybe, it was behind that annoying cloud that obscured the picturesque scene.

"So let me get this straight," Sokka said, trying to delve deeper than the words of Zuko's tale. "Even as an eleven-year old kid, and not yet a fully-fledged teenager—you were always _very melodramatic_?"

"And apparently had fell in love at first say with '_honor_'," Toph snickered.

"Angst," Katara added, finishing off the remains of her food. The other listeners chuckled at the trio's analysis, all the while getting to know the Fire Lord's son a bit more.

"Yeah sure," Zuko answered back. "Because that's the way I like it—_tragedy_ defined."

"Wise words of wisdom from your uncle," Aang put in, "should be cherished, Zuko."

"Why don't you explain its meaning to me, Avatar?" Zuko asked, leaning forward.

"What?!" Aang said, facepalming himself. "You still haven't figured it out?!"

"W-well—" Zuko mumbled, scratching his head.

"You're sixteen. Five years and you still can't decipher it?" the Avatar cried. "Okay, I should calm down," he added mildly. "So this is what it means—the sun—"

"Aang, no offense," Sokka interrupted, gesturing his hands wildly. "But _I_ also have understood its meaning, and since _you_ are the Avatar, I should go first."

"How is that connected?" Toph asked.

"So here it goes—the sun shines in the day, rises in the East and settles in the West. And since the Fire Nation 'is' in the West, the sun sets there. And at night the moon comes up and THE WATER TRIBE RULES! It makes perfect logical sense!" Sokka yelled.

"My son is very smart," Hakoda remarked flatly.

"And because of that, the meaning just got messed up all over again," Zuko commented.

"Can I say what it means now?" Aang inquired.

"Later, Twinkletoes," Toph answered, munching on a carrot. "We are going to save that for last. After all, we want to have a nice moral lesson at the end, and not some one-year old explanation like Sokka's."

Several chuckles escaped from the group, as the fire cackled happily along with them.

"So, what happened next?" Suki asked.

"I trained. I learned," the former prince said, counting off his deeds. "End of story."

Sokka blinked. "Unfair! Give us a detailed tragic description of your dysfunctional childhood! With—some sunny drama," he added.

"Fine," Zuko said, after a brief pause. He glanced one last time towards the heavens, and he could finally see the shining white disk that had watched his every move since he was a toddler. The moon seemed to have a face, but before Zuko could see it clearly, another cloud covered it up.

* * *

He sat cross-legged near the turtleduck pond, watching the waters shimmer and darken under the concealed moon's care. He peeled off a small portion of bread and threw it towards the hatchlings. The turtleducks quacked with happiness, and started eating up the food. When the water stilled in front of Zuko again, he could just see his youthful face.

The face in the pond seemed strong, invulnerable even, but as a drop of water fell upon it, the face expressed sorrow. Zuko realized that the drop of water came from his gold eyes. He was crying.

'How weak,' he thought. He crushed the remaining bread and threw it in the pond, hearing it splash. He lost his cousin, Lu Ten, and now his mother.

"What next? My _honor_?" Zuko asked sarcastically, directing the question towards no one.

He was afraid. He had to admit it.

He stood up, and trudged off towards his bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind him, he saw something glistening behind his soft pillow. Coming closer, he pulled it out, and saw that it was his treasured pearl dagger. He remembered now. Zuko had hugged his pillow while holding his dagger on the right hand, tearing up at the news that his mother was gone.

He collapsed onto his bed, and unsheathed the short blade. By the orange light of his lantern, he could just see the phrase, 'Never give up without a fight' on it.

_Never give up without a fight._

He repeated the words in his head as he tossed and turned under his blankets. Tomorrow, his education with swords starts. His uncle shall take him to Master Piandao's place. He needed to be ready. He wasn't about to give up and succumb to despair.

—

**Day One:**

"Are you ready, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, as they neared two large red gates with the Fire Nation symbol on them.

"I am ready as I'll ever be," Zuko answered cryptically.

"Whatever that means is up to you." Iroh went up to the doors and used the metallic dragon-headed door knockers to announce their arrival, tapping one gingerly onto the hard wood. Zuko held his breath, and instinctively felt his side, where he hid his pearl dagger. Earlier on, he debated whether to bring it or not, but he decided to involve it during his training anyway to serve as motivating inspiration.

The right part of the double doors opened, revealing a serious man in a black robe with gold trimmings, but this one had graying hair, unlike Master Piandao, who had black hair. The man was rather large.

'_He must be the butler'_ Zuko deduced.

"Hello," the butler said without emotion. "I trust that you are Prince Zuko?"

"I am," Zuko confirmed.

"Come in then," the man invited, moving aside and allowing the young prince to pass.

Zuko walked in, and the first things he saw were another set of doors, and towering turrets of great architecture. Master Piandao's place mimicked the designs of a castle, but everything seemed more pleasant, more connected. And even more balanced. White walls and red roofs fitted together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be linked.

He stepped forward, and he sensed that his uncle wasn't following him. He turned around, and indeed he saw that Iroh was just looking at him with—Zuko didn't know what emotion was it—_was it pride?_ The butler was still holding the door, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Uncle," Zuko called. "Come on."

"Go on, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, eyes sparkling. "You need to give your whole attention to the task at hand. You need no distractions."

"But—" Zuko refused.

"Go on. I'll pick you up later," Iroh persuaded.

Zuko nodded reluctantly . The butler bowed to Iroh and closed the door. He gestured for the prince to follow him.

"So," Zuko said, as the butler opened the next set of doors, revealing a staircase at the right, leading to the second floor. "What's your name?"

"I'm Fat," the butler said, walking up the stairs.

"No, I mean, what's your name?" Zuko asked again.

"I said that my name is Fat, Prince Zuko," Fat replied in an annoyed way.

"Oh? Um," Zuko mumbled. "Nice to meet you... F-F-F-Fat."

The prince feigned a kind smile. Fat turned his back.

Zuko mentally facepalmed himself. He quickly followed Fat, trying to be serious, and forcing his laughter to disperse. He can't take it any longer. He opened his mouth and started laughing silently, clutching his stomach while he did not make any sounds—a very difficult thing to do. He swallowed and regained his posture.

As soon as he set his foot on the next floor, he saw Master Piandao standing before him, framed by the sunlight pouring in the room from the large open windows.

"Prince Zuko," Master Piandao greeted. "Shall we start?"

The next thing Zuko knew, he was being led to a low table. He sat down on the soft cushion and studied the things on the flat surface directly in front of him.

There was a clean piece of straightened paper, with two wooden paper-flatteners on top of it. Black ink and calligraphy brushes were ready to use at the right side of the table. Typical writing tools for short.

"I know that the crown prince must focus in becoming a ruler," the swordsmaster started. "But as a warrior, you must practice a variety of arts to keep your mind sharp and fluid. The first you will learn is calligraphy. Sign your name."

Zuko raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Sign my name? Shouldn't you teach me the tricks of using a sword?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko. But writing your name reveals who you are in a way," Piandao explained patiently. "When you become the Firelord, you will sign a lot of things with your name. However, your name is proof enough that your command and order should be _respected and obeyed_. And when you hold a sword, the signature moves that you will learn shall be known famously sooner than you realize—"

The swordsmaster stopped instantly, clearing his throat, and he bent down and got a brush. He offered it to Zuko.

"Take it," Piandao urged, "your highness."

Hesitantly, Zuko extended his right arm and grabbed the brush.

_SNAP!_

The sound of splintering wood filled the room. And the shocked prince's eyes widened at the sight of the broken brush at the center of his palm.

Piandao was also surprised. "You're not angry, are you, Prince Zuko?"

"N-no," Zuko gasped, dropping the two separate pieces. "I swear I did not even apply pressure!"

"You are stronger than you are aware of," the master whispered. "Get another brush."

"And if I break it?" the prince asked.

"Try not to," Piandao replied.

With a shaking hand, Zuko gently took another brush.

_SNAP!_

"Argh! Why does it always snap in half?" Zuko yelled in a frustrated way, throwing the mangled pieces behind him and out of the window. He formed a fist.

"Prince Zuko! Calm yourself!" Piandao commanded.

Zuko breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind. Why does everything he touches fade into nothing? _Like his mother..._

Piandao swiftly took another brush. "Give me your left hand."

"So I could break another one of those things?" the prince cried. "Besides, I can't write properly with my left."

"Your strength is out of control—," Piandao argued.

"MY STRENGTH IS AN ILLUSION!" Zuko interrupted.

"You may be a prince, but I am your _tutor,_" his master replied calmly but matter-of-factly. "Just do what I say."

Zuko glared at the brush, as if daring it to break again. He held out his left hand, and Piandao laid it.

Zuko tried to keep himself in check, and he closed his fingers around the brown stick. He awaited for it to crack, to _fracture_—but it didn't.

"Good. Now write with it. And no _buts_—" Piandao added as Zuko opened his mouth to refuse.

Sighing inwardly, he dipped the bristles onto the ink, and placed them on the white paper.

"Don't take back the stroke of the brush, nor do the same way with a sword," Piandao instructed.

Zuko moved his hand, and began creating the characters of his identity. When he was finished, the result was an abysmal penmanship.

'_Even my name fades into nothing,'_ Zuko thought.

He brusquely grabbed another sheet of paper, not caring if he crumpled the top-left edge of it. "I am going to write it again—until I perfected it."

"As you wish," Piandao complied, nodding once.

The crown prince stared at the blank straightened parchment he had prepared for himself. His strong right hand was useful in terms of writing, but useless in holding. His left hand, however, was _weak_ but it can carry a tool without crushing it. But his hands were both part of him, _commanded by him._

"Prince Zuko?" Piandao muttered as he observed the prince do something that was supposedly unnecessary. First, Zuko grasped his left wrist using his right hand, and next, he forced his left arm to begin writing by moving it with his right. Face contorted in concentration, he formed the characters very slowly, but surely.

And the outcome was impressive. He was able to sign his name with legible penmanship. It was hard, but he triumphed in doing the task. He wiped his sweat from his forehead. Focusing is tiring indeed.

The prince felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the face of his master. Piandao was staring at him in a serious way.

"What are you doing?" Piandao said quietly.

Coldness formed in the pit of Zuko's guts. "What did I do wrong?"

"Come back tomorrow," the master said, not answering the prince's question. "Perhaps what you need a special type of education."

"Tomorrow?" Zuko asked indreculously. "Why not continue to train, M-Master?"

"Because I said so," Piandao answered sternly.

"But...what special education?"

"Surely, a little bitter work on you wouldn't hurt," Piandao said in a mysterious way, raising both eyebrows.

'_You just think that I am worthless to teach,'_ Zuko thought. _'Now that you see that I am hopeless, even at writing my own name—why continue to instruct me?'_

"Maybe I am not worthy for this," Zuko said hoarsely as he got up. He did not expect Piandao to answer. He waited near the gates for his uncle to get him, and when he was fetched sooner than expected, he did not say a word despite Iroh's questions.

Unbeknownst to the prince, Piandao had smiled proudly behind his back.

_—_

That night, as Zuko rested on his bed, twirling the pearl dagger, he wondered why he ever followed the quote.

"Never give up without a fight," Zuko said aloud, and he laughed mirthlessly. "I fought. Why not give up?"

Zuko sat up and he threw the dagger carelessly at the wall with all the strength he could muster, not at all expecting it to stick. And just as quickly as he got up, he laid back down again.

_THUD!_

The sound of something hitting hard made him stand on his bed. He was surprised.

The dagger had stuck itself on the vertical surface. Settling his feet down on the polished floor, Zuko made his way to retrieve the weapon. He grabbed the handle, and was about to pull it when he saw the blade. It was sunk deep enough to cover some of the quotes' words. And with the quote written in the reverse direction, Zuko could see the first characters that when uttered, says 'Never give up.'

Zuko stumbled, and his eyes widened.

_Never give up..._


End file.
